Romance of Legends
by SailorMoonFanForever
Summary: Short one-shot about Serena and Darien. A first meeting... instant love!


**AN: Hey! I'm back with a short one-shot. Just a sweet dream I had. Hope you guys think its cute!**

Serena walked down the street as she neared her house. Beside her was this really cute boy that she was on a date with; a double date to be exact. Her best friend and cousin, Mina, had insisted that she come with her to meet these two boys she had met a few weeks ago. She had thought that he would be perfect for her. Darien Chiba. Serena slowed as she walked through the snow, staring at how attractive he looked beside her. She didn't even notice when he pulled slightly ahead of her and reached back his hand to help her over a mountain of snow. Serena blushed as she gratefully took his hand in hers. She found herself quite close to him as both couples stop momentarily as they stood across the street from her house which she shared with Mina. But the presence of the other couple fled her mind as she stared into Darien's eyes.

He looked at her house to which the porch light was on and then to the street lamp to which they were under. "I wish the lights were out," he said softly so only she could hear.

"Why?" Serena asked confused, her heart starting to race as his deep voice spoke the words.

"Because I want to kiss you," he said as he leaned closer to her.

Serena's heart stopped in that moment and her mind raced. It would be her first kiss. She knew nothing about him and they had only just met. She wasn't ready to share her special moment with him just yet no matter how much of a gentleman and sweet guy he was. She pulled her face away, much to his dismay. His face shone hurt as he looked into her eyes to see what he had done wrong, to see what she was thinking.

Seeing the hurt on his face, her heart desperately needed to erase that pain. She quickly hugged him close and stayed within the tight embrace. His arms quickly went around her back and held her into him. They had only just met yet there was some unspoken bond between the two of them, one that they both felt. It was a need to be with the other. Not in a physical sense but in an emotional one.

"Can I see you tomorrow?" she asked in a desperate voice, needing to make him see that she _wanted_ to get to know him better. He nodded and mumbled a low "sure", but she wasn't convinced. She held on closer hoping he could feel her intense feelings coursing through her body. Too soon they separated and he walked away and that was the end of her wonderful evening.

The next day Serena was in a tizzy as she woke to find out that she didn't know where he lived, nor had his number. How on Earth was she supposed to show him that she cared if she couldn't contact him? Mina apparently hadn't gotten their numbers either and had only set up this date having seen them frequently at the local arcade. But Serena didn't have time to sit around in hopes that he would stop by. She paced her room as Mina stood beside her trying to help her think of a solution.

Serena stopped as an idea came to her. "He lives close to here," she said slightly angry with herself that she hadn't thought of this before.

"We know he lives in an apartment and we know his last name is Chiba. We can go look and try to find him that way!" she said as enthusiasm flowed through her.

"Sure," Mina said sarcastically. "There are only dozens and dozens of people living there, but sure I will come and help you."

So the two of them went to the nearby apartments but had no luck in finding his name among the tenants. Discouraged and having lost hope the two returned home. Days past and Serena fell into a depression.

One day, Serena was sitting on the front porch wondering if she would ever see him again. In a daydreaming state, she didn't even see him at first. But within seconds her eyes caught the streak of black hair in the distance and she stood up and raced to the edge of her driveway to have a better view down the street. She squinted at the figure in the distance and hoped beyond all hope that it was him. As the figure approached she ran into his open arms and hugged him tight. It was strange as he held her close, because they hadn't know each other for more than a few days, but the bond they shared made it seem like they had always known each other and that the few days they'd been separated seemed like years.

"Is it really you?" she mumbled against him, breathing in his scent and enjoying every inch of him in her arms.

"Yes," he whispered back as they then started the romance of legends.


End file.
